Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan is a fan-fiction story and a crossover between The Lion King and Pat & Stan. This story is written by MarioFan65. This story was released on June 2, 2013. Characters *Timon (the main protagonist) *Pumbaa (the deuteragonist) *Ma *Timon's Father (mentioned) *Uncle Max *Uncle Max's grandparents (mentioned) *Pat (the tritagonist) *Stan (the tetartagonist) *Pimon and Tumbaa (the main antagonists) *Evil Meerkats (the secondary antagonists) *Iron Joe (minor) *Meerkat Guards (minor) *Professor Chi-Chi *Emily *Stephanie *Rafiki *Aunt Martha *Stuart *Lili *Momo *The News Reporter (T.V screen only) *Monty *Mabu *Mishka *Timon's Colony *Simba (minor) *Zazu (minor) *Kiara (mentioned) *Mufasa (mentioned) *Sarabi (cameo in VHS cover) *Scar (cameo and mentioned) *Shenzi (cameo on TV) *Banzai (cameo on TV) *Ed (cameo on TV, mentioned) *Zira (mentioned) *Nuka (mentioned) *Pridelanders (cameo and mentioned) *Outlanders (mentioned) *Outsiders (mentioned) *The Hyenas (cameo and mentioned) *Eiso (mentioned) *Irwin (mentioned) *Earthworm Jim (mentioned) *The Battletoads (mentioned) *Mickey Mouse (mentioned) Chapters *Chapter 1: Pat and Stan finds out about The Lion King *Chapter 2: Pat and Stan goes to the Jungle Oasis *Chapter 3: Pimon and Tumbaa Returns *Chapter 4: New Friends and Old Enemies *Chapter 5: Meeting Friends Part 1 *Chapter 6: Meeting Friends Part 2 *Chapter 7: A New Dimension *Chapter 8: Timon's New Friends Part 1 *Chapter 9: Timon's New Friends Part 2 *Chapter 10: Timon's New Friends Part 3 *Chapter 11: Two Different Plans *Chapter 12: Evil Meerkats *Chapter 13/Epilogue: It Mean No Worries Sequel Trivia *This is the first The Lion King fan-fiction from MarioFan65. *Despite being released out of order, this is the first Crossover Omniverse Saga story to be released on deviantArt under the "SuperMarioFan65" name. *It is the first The Lion King fan-fiction to feature the characters, Pimon and Tumbaa (from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa). *Pat and Stan watching The Lion King movie is similar to the opening in The Lion King 1½ where Timon and Pumbaa watch the first movie in theaters before going to the actual story. *The grubs in this story are known as bugs. *In Chapter 4 when Timon says, "NOW GET OUT OF OUR HAKUNA MATATA", it is a reference to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, when Timon says, "GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS" to Zira. *In Chapter 5 when Pumbaa said in slower "Hakuna Matata. it means "no worries", It is a reference to The Lion King when Pumbaa said, "Hakuna Matata. it means "no worries" and it is the same quote used in this story. *In Chapter 7 when Pumbaa said the word "9000", it is a reference to Dragon Ball Z when Vegeta said "IT OVER 9000!". *In the nightmare scene where Pat is waken to a white blank setting is the World of Nothing from Super Paper Mario. The World of Nothing will make an appearance in future crossover stories like [http://mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_and_Spyro:_A_Tale_of_Plumber_and_Dragon Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon]. Gallery Hakuna Pond.png|Artwork of Hakuna Pond Hakuna Forest.png|Artwork of Hakuna Forest Hakuna Village.png|Artwork of Hakuna Village Evil Meerkat (with red hair).png|Artwork of a evil meerkat with red hair Evil Meerkat (with black hair).png|Artwork of a evil meerkat with black sharpy hair Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers